The Paramedic
by Hardyzschic
Summary: When Matt Hardy gets busted up in a brutual match something is strange about the paramedic that cleans him up.


The Paramedic  
By Hardyzschic  
  
"They're sending one back to be cleaned off. I'm going to get a snack you can handle things cant you?" Mike said as he made his way out the door towards the catering area. I just smiled and nodded as my heart sped up with anticipation. Mike had no sooner left the room when the wounded warrior came limping in his face covered in blood. The wounded wrestler was aided by another smaller man with wildly colored hair. Once he made sure his friend was safely on the makeshift exam table he said, "Matt, I'm going to go call Dad and let him know you're ok. I'm sure this musta looked really nasty on TV." "Ok bro, yeah you go ahead, let Dad know I'm ok and that I'll call him later." Oh so they were brothers...how interesting. They were both attractive in their own ways. The smaller one with wildly colored hair had sharp features. He wasn't very tall and his frame was perfect for what they called high flying. The one who was sitting on the table was about the same height as his brother but he had the body of more of a brawler type than a flyer. He was rather large in the shoulders and chest but slim in the waste and legs. His eyes were a beautiful deep brown that matched the hair that hung down his back in a ponytail. I was sure it was beautiful when it was clean and dry but it was slowly matting more and more with blood. After asking once more if his brother was ok the smaller guy left and the darkly handsome one and I were alone. I turned my back to him and started gathering my supplies.   
I couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across my face as I ran my hands in the plastic gloves and turned to face the darkly handsome stranger. " So what happened out there tonight?" I asked in the caring professional voice I had perfected. It was hard for me to keep my eyes away from the cut that took up most of his forehead. I knew from experience that at the moment it looked nastier than it really was but with the blood trailing down his face and neck, in dark streams flowing onto that bright purple t-shirt and seeping down further to stain what was once a white design, my heart skipped a beat with anticipation. The coopery smell of blood filled my nostrils as I approached him to start cleaning him up.  
He smiled slowly and said " One of the guys I was working a match with was supposed to beat the crap outta me and my brother with steel chairs after he lost and he warped one of the chairs and a piece of it curled back and sliced me open." "Wow" I said as I squirted antiseptic on a cloth and reached toward him "that must of hurt. " It sounds cheesy I know but all I could think of at the moment was the feel of his cool skin mixed with the warmth of the blood and I was imagining the moment of impact. What it must have sounded like when the steel of the chair met his flesh and the slight rip the curled up part would have made slicing through his flesh. "Ouch" he grunted and brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.   
"Oh I'm sorry " I said slightly embarrassed. I was usually not this distracted with a victim but I must admit it has been awhile. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this might sting just a bit." "It's ok," he said smiling sheepishly. He reminded me of a child who had a scrape and was looking for a trusting adult to help him out. I had to suppress laughter at that thought, it was really too bad he had come to the wrong place. I finished cleaning his forehead in silence and placed a bandage over the cut. "It's not going to need stitches but you are going to have to keep it clean and change the bandage tomorrow and you should be able to go without it the next day. Now is that the only place you were hit?" I said matter of factly but held by breath silently hoping for another injury.  
"Well" he said " he hit me a few times on the back and its got that stingy wet feeling too so I think he cut me there, but I think I can take care of that one myself." Thank goodness I thought but what I said was "Oh but no. Now its my duty to make sure you're all good and repaired before I send you back out there to fight again. Now stand up and I'll help you out of that shirt and we can see just how bad it is." He smiled and scooted off of the table, wobbling just a little bit before he gained his footing. He held up his arms and I helped him slide his shirt off over his head. I stepped around back and found exactly what I had been looking for. On his upper back close to his shoulder was another cut. It was already clotting and the blood flow had slowed but there was still one long stream of red delicious blood sliding down that tan muscular back and I could hold back no more. I slipped up on the exam table behind him and he looked strangely at me over his shoulder. I smiled shyly and told him " I can reach it better if I sit up here." The blood was calling to me, begging me to taste it. I have to hold it together I have to hold it together. I'm supposed to be a paramedic. This is just too much though. Waaay too tempting. I propped my feet on the step up of the examination table and slid my arm around his waist. Sliding my arm around his bare middle I felt my fangs lengthen and I could no longer resist the sweet nectar that was calling to me. So I tilted my head back, catching a glimpse of pure terror in his face as I brought my mouth down over the pulse in the side of his neck and let myself drown in the taste of him. 


End file.
